


Brutal Affliction

by Lianna_Kent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Evil Erwin Smith, I'm Sorry, I'm very ashamed, Light Bondage, M/M, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, POV Armin Arlert, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Tortured Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Kent/pseuds/Lianna_Kent
Summary: I have felt love and it’s nothing but an ineffable torment. My version of love is pain ...Armin would do anything to ensure Eren's safety and happiness - even this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic of this kind. I'm extremely sorry for writing it but once I had the idea I just couldn't ignore it - I had to get it out of my head! I jump from first person to third and back to first - hope it doesn't bother anyone. All mistakes are my own - hope you enjoy :-/

_Someone asked me once what my favourite memory was._

_I had to really think about this one, because I hadn’t had many worth clinging to. When all was said and done the memories that I had managed to find, may not even be real. But the one that stood out more than the others was one of my mother. I could remember her strong arms wrapping around my infant form, hugging me tight. Almost to the point where I couldn’t breathe and I relished the feeling, because she loved me._

_That was the last time anyone showed me that they loved me._

_I could argue that she spoiled me really, or the phantom memory of her at least, for ever since then I thought that if I had just one piece of that love everything would turn out just fine … but I was wrong._

_Romantics are clueless people. I used to read endless books about love and romance, any small sliver of escapism to distract me from my desperately tragic existence- or what there was left of it anyway. Authors like C. S. Lewis, who painted the picture of two lovers destined to meet no matter what, walking hand in hand across the field towards sunlight and their happily ever after in beautifully constructed sentences. He described love as a near obsession, speaking of how it was supposedly the key to all happiness._

_This however is the furthest thing from truth._

_I have felt love and it’s nothing but an ineffable torment. My version of love is pain. It’s fire that burns me over and over again until there’s nothing left and when the flames finally subside, the choking smoke claims my soul too. Yet I would happily suffer so that Eren never has to._

_You see, my take on love is simple. Love is something to die for and that’s exactly why I do this. People may think that I’m weak, but I believe that this is my strength. I am able to keep Eren safe and in the end that’s all that matters …_

____________

Hands bound to the black bars, the skin beneath coarse rope raw as it tightened further every time he was manhandled into new positions. This time he was on his knees on the mattress, arms stretched out in front and his face buried in the rich linens. Completely bare as instructed. A gleam of cold sweat coated the boy’s pale skin as his master towered over him.

“Armin.” The man purred, sending a quiver up the boy’s spine, making him want to vomit. Smooth fingers with their perfectly manicured fingernails scraped up over the milky white expanse of his back before travelling back down and pushing his cheeks apart forcibly. Leaving Armin exposed in the most humiliating fashion.

“Imagine if Eren saw you like this?” he hummed. Stroking the pad of an index finger over Armin’s entrance. “What would he think of poor, innocent little Armin Arlert?”

Armin recoiled at the thought. He agreed to this so that Eren would never have to. He inched forward on the bed, desperately trying to escape Erwin Smith’s hold, but the man’s grip on his hip was too strong. “Don’t you dare fight me,” his command was absolute and all Armin could do was muffle his scream in the dark green pillows as Erwin swiftly inserted two fingers into him long before he was ready. “You are mine to do with as I wish.” Armin’s breaths were ragged as he willed his body to ignore the burn.

There was no point in fighting it. He’d tried once but Erwin was always ready; finding new ways to manipulate the wistful boy. When he mentioned Eren’s name for the first time Armin realised that he’d given away his secret instantly. He’d screamed his protests as his fists lay useless blow after useless blow upon Erwin’s chiselled torso. Erwin, on turn, had only taken both his wrists in one hand and laughed as he ripped away Armin’s virginity. The promise that he’d do the same to Eren gave Armin no choice but to follow the man’s orders.

“Who do you belong to?” Erwin growled as his fingers worked Armin wider, preparing him for his master’s cock. His voice was dripping in the slick American tone he used to manipulate his endless corporate partners.

When his question went unanswered, Erwin tore his fingers free none too gently and struck Armin across his cheek. A squeal escaped his lips, yet he still wouldn’t answer. His heart belonged to Eren. It always had.

Pressing closer, Erwin lined his manhood with Armin’s entrance, teasing the tip along the puckered skin. One hand pumped the hard flesh as the other took hold of Armin’s hair, dragging his head up. In one fluid thrust he entered Armin and this time he couldn’t muffle the scream. The boy’s piercing cry echoed through the room as Erwin’s thrusts wielded a dry burn through his insides. “Who … do … you … belong … to,” Erwin called between every excruciating thrust.

“… You.” Armin cried eventually. “You are my master … my body belongs to you.” Armin knew every single word needed to please the tyrant. He refrained from using them until the opportune moment, and only truly when he had to. He scrunched his eyes tight, fighting the tears that blurred his vision. Erwin lifted his hips higher off the bed, altering his angle so that he thrust deeper. Intensifying his own pleasure as he marked Armin anew in places no one would ever see.

The boy was Erwin Smith’s toy, nothing more.

“So tight …” Erwin breathed in vile grunts. His voice making Armin’s skin crawl even more than the intensity of the pain tearing through his insides. He gave up on imagining Eren doing this to him months ago. This wasn’t Eren and never would be. “… Squeezing me like a vice in all the right places …” The inferno building inside, fuelled by Erwin’s flesh thrashing against his own skin made Armin writhe in the brutal affliction.

“Still so tight … even after all the times I’ve fucked you.” He whispered. Warm breath a sick reminder that this was definitely not Eren. “It’s why I chose you.” Armin was helpless to the man’s power. Strong thighs smacking against his legs as the muscular torso pressed firm against his back.

A few more thrusts had Erwin tensing as he released his load. Painting Armin’s insides with his thick fluid. Moments later he slid from Armin’s abused hole, wiping the grime from his flaccid member along Armin’s back with a disgusted groan before padding away towards the bathroom, leaving the boy as a limbless heap on the bed.

When he returned freshly showered, clad in a crisp black and white suit, Erwin undid the ties and ordered the boy to leave as he always did.

As long as Eren never had to endure this, Armin was sure that he was winning.

______________

_One day Erwin will destroy me completely. He will take the remnants of my pitiful life and crush them until all that remains is dust._

_I know it will happen; eventually._

_The thing that terrifies me most of all however, is knowing that I would leave Eren behind. He would remain the slave of a creature that ceased being human long ago and I will have failed to protect him._

_That will not stop my resolve though, for my devotion for Eren inspires me to keep surviving. I will live and endure this pain for as long as he needs me to. He will not have to suffer a single day in his life when I am living._

_Yes love is pain, but I gladly brave it so that Eren’s smile never falters for even a second._

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this sometime in the future - not sure yet. I'll see what the response is. Would love to hear what you think.


End file.
